codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Deadly War
''Call of Duty: Deadly War ''is a video game in the Call of Duty franchise Game Modes *Campaign *Multiplayer *Special Ops - Contains Missions, Survival, and Zombies. *Missions Part II - Downloadable Content only Campaign Mission Codename: NUKE! The player starts as the main character James Boles. He is infiltrating the Russian Nuclear plant, trying to stop a possible World War III. He makes it to the Nuclear Reactor, and stops the filling of a nuclear missile which would've been used to completely wipe out the country of France. James stops the missile from filling, but he fails to stop the Russian public enemy Yuri Nakrov from escaping. Mission Codename: Hide and Seek Two years later, James has been searching for Yuri, but has not found him. Then, James' team receives a call about Yuri's associate, Pierre LeTufeu, hiding out near Moscow somewhere. The player moves in as James' second in command Wesley Gigam, and head to Moscow. They search the most likely place, an old Russian aircraft hangar, and get ambushed by Yuri's crew. It is revealed that Wesley is Pierre, and that the message was sent by him. Mission Codename: Escaping Hell James and the remaining men in the crew are taken to Yuri's vigorous training camp, Ad Dyra, which translates to hell hole. Most of the remaining men are killed at the camp, and only James and Friedrich Hindvark remain. James and Freidrich hatch a plan, and the player takes control of James to fight his way up out of the camp. Mission Codename: Russia vs. James Boles When Boles and Hindvark escape Ad Dyra, they find an armory. The player takes the role of Freidrich. He can choose between a Colt Anaconda, a Commando, a MP5, and an Colt M4 Carbine. Once he has the max of two weapons, he leaves the armory to find Nakrov's army waiting for him. They fight with the army, and win. James and Freidrich head for Nakrov's compound. Mission Codename: Ten Thousand Fists Boles and Hindvark reach the compound, but they are met by what seems like the whole Russian army. The player assumes the role of Boles and a fight ensues. After the fight, James and Freidrich infiltrate the compound, fighting many more enemies until finally they reach the core room. James and Freidrich fight with a couple of men in there, and they find that Yuri and Pierre have already left, and they find Yuri's next objective: To capture the Russian President. Mission Codename: Fight and Flight Boles and Freidrich grab a copter from the compund and head for the presidents' home. The player assumes the role of Freidrich, and they fly to the compound. They meet some other copters along the way, giving copter practice to the player. When they reach the house, they meet Pierre in a copter, and a chopper fight ensues. After the gunfight, Pierre reveals that the clue was just a diversion. Pierre's copter then crashes, apparently killing Pierre. Mission Codename: Next Stop James and Freidrich have lost Yuri's trail, so they head back to the plant they visited two years earlier. The player assumes the role of James Boles, searching the plant. They find Russian soldiers, whom they fight with, and they find a clue to Yuri's location. While leaving the plant, the reactor starts to send out radiations, Freidrich is killed by one of the blasts. Mission Codename: Survival James heads for Ufa, which is Yuri's next location. James uses a motorbike and heads across miles of landscape until he is near the city. The player takes control of James and blasts his way through doors until he is inside Yuri's base of operations. He must fight his way towards the center, where Yuri is in his final preparations for what he calls Project: World War III. The player makes it to the center and finds Yuri with a missile launcher. Yuri sets off tear gas, and the player is captured. Mission Codename: The Games of War James wakes in a cell, and he hears Yuri giving orders to his army. Yuri notices James is awake, and he orders his soldiers to take him to the "War Room". The player takes control of James as he is dragged through Yuri's base to a room on super lockdown. They throw him inside, and Yuri, in the observing area, explains the War Room to be where his soldiers are given weapons and fight for their lives - he also mentions all have died trying the War Room. He gives an order in Russian to the commander of the War Room, and he presses a button. Mission Codename: War Room Yuri leaves the observing area, and the player once again takes control of James. A door opens, and about ten Juggernauts come out. The player must fight and kill five Juggernauts before the ceiling rains down on the War Room. Pierre LeTufeu slides down a rope, and hands the player some weapons, stating "World War II was bad enough". Pierre and the player bomb the door and head back to the center of the base. Mission Codename: A Quiet War The player takes control of Pierre LeTufeu, and they infiltrate thw center once again to find Yuri missing. Pierre and James fight with Yuri's army, and they get trapped in the base while it self-destructs. The player must escape the base with Boles before they are blown to bits. Once the player escapes, the player switches to Boles as Pierre sacrifices his life to stop the blast from endangering the whole country of Russia. Mission Codename: End This James travels to Moscow once again to warn the president of Yuri Nakrov's escape, and finds the city taken over by Yuri. The player once again takes control of James Boles, and he must retake Moscow and save the world from World War III before it is too late. James fights his way through Moscow until he reaches the launching site of a Nuclear Missile, which Yuri is planning to send to France so they can ambush Japan, which will inevitably start another World War. James fights his way through the site, until he reaches Yuri, and they engage in a gunfight until Yuri Nakrov is finally dead. Mission Codename: Not Over Yet After Yuri is killed, one of the scientists helping Yuri launches the rocket at France, instead of putting in on the transport as planned. The player takes control of James, and James must find and interrogate the scientist to find out how to stop it, and he must fight his way through the site once again. Once the scientist(Identified as Nikolai Nakrov, Yuri's brother) is found, he is interrogated and James must get back to the lab to stop the rocket. Once he is there, he stops the rocket and lands it safely back into Russia, where the president promises he will disassemble it. Mission Codename: Back on US Soil The player takes control of James walking through the Pentagon, and he is taken to the Sanctuary. Once there, the president thanks him for his efforts and asks him to be a permanent member of the United States' new Black Ops team. James accepts, and the Campaign comes to a close. Playable Characters and Faction Characters: *James Boles(Main Character) *Freidrich Hindvark *Wesley Gigam/Pierre LeTufeu Faction: *US Navy Non-Playable Friendly Factions: *CIA *CIA's Black Ops team Enemy Characters and Faction Characters: *Yuri Nakrov *Pierre LeTufeu(Missions Hide and Seek to Fight and Flight only) *Scientist Nikolai Nakrov Faction: *EN(Enemy Nations) Multiplayer Multiplayer is a mode where players can play with other players to level up, Prestige, and unlock new weapons. Get XP and level up to unlock new weapons. Unlike CoD: Black Ops, guns do not need to be bought. Players need to reach level 55 to Prestige. Can Prestige up to 12 times. Maps *Theater *Practice Range *Launch Site *Tundra *Space Station *Outpost(Egypt) *Area 51 *Hollywood *Kowloon *Moscow *Ufa Player Match Game Modes: *Team Deathmatch *Free-For-All *Mercenary(No parties allowed, random game modes, etc.) *Capture the Flag *Demolition *Search and Destroy *Sabotage *Headquarters *Domination *Kill Confirmed *Drop Zone *Infected *Express(30 second game timer, random game modes, etc.) Private Match Invite friends and play private matches of any game type. Includes different game types as well. Private match only game types: *Juggernaut *Team Juggernaut Wager Matches Wager matches are matches fought for XP points. But Wager matches are a gamble, because Xp points can be won and lost in these game modes. Game modes: *Gun Game *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter *Sticks and Stones Spectator Mode In Deadly War, Spectator Mode is like Player Matches, only no contact is made within the match. Players can spectate as long as they want, and the players within the match have no idea someone's spectating. However, no contact can be made to friends or others while in spectator mode to keep gameplay fair. Combat Training In Deadly War, Combat Training has more game modes, such as Kill Confirmed, Juggernaut, Drop Zone, etc. Cannot Prestige in Combat Training. Theater Mode Record your matches and put them in a file to show to your friends. Guns Primary Guns Submachine Guns: *Calico M960(Starting) *PPSh-41(Level 2) *MP40(Level 5) *Mini-Uzi(Level 7) *AK-74u(Level 15) *Shipka(Level 21) *P90(Level 23) *MP5(Level 30) *Kiparis(Level 39) Shotguns: *Benelli M4(Starting) *Saiga-12(Level 3) *Mag-7(Level 6) *SPAS-12(Level 10) *Striker(Level 14) *Remington Model 1100(Level 20) Assault Rifles: *Colt M4 Carbine(Starting) *HK G36(Level 4) *Famas(Level 9) *Galil(Level 13) *AK-47(Level 19) *AUG(Level 24) *AK-101(Level 26) *G3(Level 34) *SR-3 Vikhr(Level 40) *Colt M16A4(Level 46) *Commando(Level 50) Light Machine Guns: *Daewoo K3(Starting) *M249(Level 8) *Negev(Level 11) *M60(Level 18) *Stoner 63(Level 31) Sniper Rifles: *SV-98(Starting) *L115(Level 12) *OSV-96(Level 16) *PGM Hecate II(Level 25) *RT-20(Level 27) *PSG1(Level 32) *ZB Falcon(Level 38) Secondary Pistols: *Beretta M9(Starting) *USP .45(Level 17) *Colt Anaconda(Level 28) *Desert Eagle(Level 33) *CZ75(Level 35) *Glock 21(Level 37) *QSD-92(Level 42) Launchers: *Strela 2(Starting) *RPG(Level 36) *Thumper(Level 43) *China Lake(Level 47) *FIM-92 Stinger(Level 54) Specials: *Crossbow(Level 44) *Ballistic Knife(Level 48) Special Ops Survival Mode Survive against enemies with up to four friends/players. Level up to unlock weapons, Support, Grenades, etc. Zombies Mode Choose from two maps(Moon and Dome) and fight your way through hordes of undead zombies with up to four friends. Unlike the previous versions, friends can join friends while zombie matches are in progress. Mission Mode Choose from a variety of missions, gain stars, and level up to get more guns in Survival mode. DLC DLC #1: Striking Down Multiplayer Maps: *Dome *Nuketown *Yuri's Base *War Room(Yuri's) Zombies Maps: *Moscow DLC #2: US under Attack Multiplayer Maps: *Washington, D.C. *Campground *Tunnels Zombies Maps: *Hospital Returning Zombies Maps: *"Five" DLC #3: Back in the Fight Multiplayer Maps: *Prison *Ad Dyra(Hell Hole) *Suburb Zombies Maps: *Nanesenie Uvech'ya(Mayhem) Returning Zombies Maps: *Kino Der Toten *Nacht Der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese DLC #4: Return (Stylized as R3tvrn) Multiplayer Maps: *Kino Der Toten Zombies Maps: *Mars Returning Zombies Maps: *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La